757
As Magda agrees to help Laura destroy Barnabas with silver bullets, Quentin and Angelique perform a ceremony to destroy Laura. Synopsis : Collinwood before the turn of the century and to this time and place not his own Barnabas Collins has come seeking the answer to David Collins' illness. But on this day his mission stands in grave danger. For a Laura Collins, who has become his merciless enemy, has finally learned Barnabas' dark secret, and she has come to the Old House determined to destroy him forever. Angelique grabs the hammer and stake away from Laura, "My name is Angelique, perhaps you have heard of me." She has made Dirk leave. She tells Laura they might become good friends! Angelique must confess: she's always been interested in Laura. Her picture was in Jeremiah's room. "Barnabas Collins concerns me very much." Laura tells her that she will leave him alone if he leaves her alone... to take her children. Angelique asks if she is trying to make a bargain with her. "You little fool," the witch says to Laura, "Don't you know, I will always come in when Barnabas needs me." Laura tries to convince her that she is the fool. Laura says, "The Collins house has always held unhappy women." Angelique says, "Nevertheless, I remain devoted to him." Laura asks her, "Would Barnabas choose you?" Angelique admits, "No." Laura tells her that she may have had success as whatever it is she is but she has failed as a woman. Angelique gets customarily angry, "I am going to destroy you!" As Angelique goes to leave via the steps, fire blocks her way. Laura leaves, passing through it or making it stop for her, "'Til we meet again, my dear Angelique." Magda sees Laura leave. Angelique comes up, too and it is she versus Magda. She asks are you concerned "well it is a little late in the morning for that." Magda was at Jenny’s grave this morning. Angelique wants her to get Quentin. Magda says, "If you want him, get him yourself." Angelique threatens her, "Since Barnabas is in danger, everyone will do exactly what I tell them to do including you." 4 o'clock. Quentin in an unlikely robe has wild hair and throws a glass down, shattering it. He nearly falls trying to answer the door and then bumps into a candle holder stall by mistake. His sideburns also look different. He laughs at Magda and runs his hand through his hair, making it look bigger and wilder. He calls her a witch hag. Quentin says, "I won't lie down and die!" Magda laughs at him, "But you're having trouble standing up." Magda mentions Jenny, so Quentin says, "She did love me and I loved her." For that he asks Magda to remove the curse. Magda would try if it would bring Jenny back. He attacks Magda but she easily avoids him as he falls on the steps. Magda tells him Angelique wants him. Magda tells him that Angelique is not like Jenny or Beth or any of the others... he cannot charm her and lie to her. Angelique questions Quentin about Laura. "To have someone harm Barnabas is to have someone pierce my heart with a knife." Angelique also mentions, "You and Barnabas have both tried to destroy Laura in the past." Angelique will help him with his problem. Until she does, she demands he help her and whatever his problem is, she threatens him that with her against him, it will be much worse. Selby is excellent as the broken Quentin now as he gives in and says he will help her, defeated. He tells her that Laura has a scarab with enough life force for twenty generations. She seems to have gotten this after she prayed to her dark god or gods after he tried to destroy her using the urn. Angelique calls Magda from the back room. Magda comes, annoyed. Angelique tells her that she must help her because she is sure Barnabas will kill Magda if and when he finds out she left him unguarded during the morning. Quentin gets upset, "He can't kill her." He tells Angelique that if she dies, there will be no way to remove his curse. Angelique takes an interesting but confusing stance, "Listen to me both of you. I can’t become involved in this." Why not? "Barnabas must be kept safe forever." Magda goes to the Cottage and the door is already open. Magda tells her of Barnabas, "I hate him more than you do. Let Barnabas die." She puts her cards on the table by telling Laura that she knows Laura will reveal what Barnabas is and that will destroy him... but it will also destroy Sandor, his accomplice. Magda just wants her to wait until they are gone. Magda says to Laura, "You say that word, vampire!" Magda begs Laura on her knees to help her save Sandor. Magda also tells Laura she can destroy him by using five silver bullets fired into his heart. "Lady, would I lie to you?" Magda needs money to get the silver. Laura goes into another room to get the money. In a double or triple cross, Magda searches around and finds the scarab under the pillows on the couch. With the scarab, Angelique wants Quentin to do the ceremony. He is worried for it is getting too close to the angry ancient god for him. Angelique assures him that the only one that will be harmed is Laura. She has a doll that she puts in the fireplace and lights the fire... a bed of flames. The cottage door is still open. Quentin's ceremony calls upon many things including the son of the great one and the great one. Laura starts to feel the effects and finds the scarab gone. Laura, hurt, calls upon Ra to crush her enemy. 0760 Memorable quotes : Angelique: My name is Angelique. Perhaps you have heard of me. ---- : Angelique: Perhaps we can become good friends. I must confess, I've always been rather interested in you. Laura Stockbridge Collins, one of the legendary beauties of the Collins family. There was a picture of you in Jeremiah's room. I remember you looking rather arrogant and woodsy in your riding habit. You're still very lovely, my dear, but perhaps time is beginning to press in on you a little. ---- : Angelique: Don't you know I will always come in whenever Barnabas needs me? Unless you plan to destroy me, too... which would be even more foolish. ---- : Laura: The Collins house has always held unhappy women. And Barnabas is a Collins. ---- : Laura: How does it make you feel to know you are succeeding as a... whatever you are, but failing as a woman? ---- : Magda: (to Laura) You want Quentin? Get him yourself! He is not worth five seconds of my time! ---- : Angelique: (to Magda) Since Barnabas is in danger, everyone will do exactly what I tell them to do, including you! ---- : Quentin: I won't lie down and die! : Magda: But you’re having trouble standing up. ---- : Angelique: To have someone harm Barnabas is to have someone pierce my heart with a knife. 0760 Dramatis personae *Grayson Hall as Magda * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins 0760 Background information and notes Production * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * Angelique has long been interested in Laura. Laura's portrait was in Jeremiah's room. * Quentin loved Jenny when they first met. * Laura uses her powers as a phoenix to block Angelique but didn't know there was a vampire, a witch, and a werewolf at Collinwood because fire powers seem to not confer omniscience. * TIMELINE: 4am: Magda meets Quentin at Collinwood. This must be 4 pm, not am. Laura tried to kill Barnabas in the morning according to the dialogue, and this occurs after. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise from the previous episode, Barnabas is not seen in the coffin. * When Quentin turns on the stairs to answer the door, the banister wobbles. * The boom microphone shadow can be seen as Angelique is sitting and talking to Quentin. Lara Parker is in close-up initially to allow David Selby time to reach the Old House set after the previous scene. * When Laura looks for the scarab, the cottage door is still standing open from when Magda was visiting. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 757 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 757 - Drunk History0760